I Wish I Could Stop Loving You, but I Can't
by baektoyeol
Summary: Baek love Yeol. Yeol love Baek. Tapi apa yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bersama ? . Baekyeol / Chanbaek / Chanyeon . . REPOST . uuugh nggak tau harus ngelanjutin ni cerita gimana setelah kabar dating baekhyunXtaeyeon . TTATT i sincerely wish baekhyun to be happy, but i'm chanbaek hardshipper, i cant help it not to feel hurt . .


WELCOME ! ini fic kedua yang aku upload ke ffn . nggak tau sih bagus apa nggak, mungkin para readers mau baca kalo bisa banget dan sangat di harepin review jadi aku bisa tau sejelek apa fic ini.. hiks maklum newbie yang masih butuh bantuan. Ya udah deh.. selamat baca aja ya para reader :D

.

.

.

"Hiya Park Chanyeol!" teriak seorang namja begitu dia melihat namja yang barusan dipanggil namanya dengan santainya tidur di sofa

"Isssh.. Waeee.." namja itu menggeliat, tubuhnya semakin menyatu dengan sofa

"Ireonaaaa!"

"Arrrgh, arraseo! Hentikan, suaramu bisa membuatku tuli." Ucapnya sambil menutup telinganya

"Siapa suruh kau malah bermalas-malasan setelah Jung saem keluar?"

"Aku mengantuk, jadi aku mau tidur."

"Tidak ada tidur-tiduran, dasar pemalas. Kompetisi tinggal sebulan lagi, Chanyeol."

"Iya aku juga tahu, tapi aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin." Namja tinggi itu menggenggam tangan namja yang dari tadi memarahinya. Sedangkan namja yang ditarik oleh Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tidak bisa memarahi Chanyeol ketika hatinya berdegup karena tangannya digenggam erat oleh namja yang disukainya. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dan dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol meskipun tidak pernah diungkapkannya. Baekhyun menyukai seorang namja. Itu adalah rahasia terbesarnya. Hanya sahabatnya sejak kecil, Do Kyungsoo, yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Keluarganya? Tidak, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengambil resiko kalau keluarganya tidakdapat menerima kenyataan kalau dia itu eum.. 'berbeda'.

"Seharusnya kita harus lebih rajin lagi berlatih Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun setelah duduk bersama Chanyeol di kantin sekolah mereka, SM Highschool

"Arraseo Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menghabiskan makanan yang dari tadi dia pesan

"Kalau kau tidak serius, kenapa kau tadi mengusulkan diri?"

_Flashback_

"Baekhyun haksaeng, apakah kau bersedia mewakili kelas musik kita dalam acara tahunan sekolah?" kata Jung saem, setelah kelas vokal berakhir

"Ne?!"

"Suaramu sungguh menakjubkan."

"Kamsahamnida."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup Baekhyun?"

"Ne. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin"

"Tapi saya kira kau butuh partner untuk mendampingimu membawakan lagu di acara tersebut. Seseorang yang bisa bermain piano atau gitar."

"Saem! Saem!" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya sambil antusias memanggil Jung Saem

"Oh, sejak kapan kau berada di sana Chanyeol?" ucap Jung saem sambil menoleh ke arah sumber suara

"Sejak awal Saem, hhehe. Tapi bolehkah saya yang menjadi partner untuk mendampingi Baekhyun?"

"Baiklah, saya tahu walaupun kau sering bolos di kelas musik, tapi kau siswa terbaik dalam bagian gitar, jadi saya rasa Chanyeol bisa menjadi partnermu Baekhyun."

"Yeees. Kamsahamnida Saem." Chanyeol berteriak kegirangan

"Baiklah saya duluan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, jangan lupa untuk berlatih karena acaranya tinggal satu bulan lagi."

"Ne Saem." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan

Baekhyun mengantar Jung Saem keluar dari kelas musik. Setibanya kembali dia melihat Chanyeol malah asyik tidur di sofa ruang musik. Dan dengan kesal Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol.

_Flashback end_

"Entahlah, mungkin aku sedang tidak sadar sehingga aku bisa mengusulkan diriku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan santai sambil menghabiskan makanannya

"Hiissh, ya sudah sekarang aku mau bilang ke Jung saem untuk menggantikanmu dengan Taemin Sunbaenim supaya bisa mendampingiku bernyanyi dengan pianonya." Baekhyun beranjak berdiri

"Hiya! Tidak, aku bercanda. Aku mengusulkan diriku karena aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu dan bersamamu ketika kau bernyanyi. Arraseo. Duduklah, habiskan makananmu setelah ini kita latihan." Ucap Chanyeol setelah menarik tangan Baekhyun agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya

Baekhyun kembali duduk dan mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi menghabiskan makanannya.

_Aku mengusulkan diriku karena aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu dan bersamamu ketika kau bernyanyi._

Hari itu, hanya kalimat tersebut yang selalu terngiang di telinga Baekhyun.

.

.

"Baekhyun sunbaenim." Namja yang dipanggil menoleh. Menghentikan langkahnya melewati koridor sekolah untuk menuju ke kelasnya

"Oh, Nuguseyo?"

"Eum, aku.. aku dari kelas 1-C, Jung Seoyeon imnida. Ini. ." Yeoja itu memberikan coklat kepada Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang masih bingung menerima coklat tersebut.

"Apa sunbae mau . . ber. . berkencan denganku?"

"Ne?"

Yeoja tersebut menatap ujung-ujung sepatunya. Tidak mampu untuk melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Tapi, maaf. Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku suka."

Baekhyun melihat tatapan kecewa dan sedih dari yeoja tersebut.

"Chesonghamnida." Baekhyun meminta maaf, dia tidak suka seseorang bersedih karenanya

"Eum, Gwenchanayo sunbae. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun menatap yeoja tersebut berlari meninggalkannya

"Uwaaaah Baekhyun." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul

"Oh Chanyeol." Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol

"Ck, aku baru tau kalau kau ternyata cukup populer."

"Hiissh, aku memang populer Chanyeol."

"Hahaha.. Tapi sepertinya aku mendengar kau sudah menyukai orang lain. Nugu?"

_Ada idiot. Dan itu KAU_

Tanpa sadar pipi Baekhyun memerah

"Tidak ,aku mengatakannya agar dia tidak mengharapkanku dan bisa mencari orang lain selain diriku."

"Gojitmal, lihat pipimu memerah, kau pasti sedang menyukai seseorang kan?"

"Tidak. Argh sudahlah." Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Hiya Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk menuju ke kelas

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap berada di sekolah karena mereka harus latihan untuk acara tahunan sekolah hingga siang hari. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari bus di halte terdekat di daerah rumah Baekhyun, hal ini disebabkan oleh Chanyeol yang keras kepala ingin mengantar Baekhyun sampai rumahnya.

"Kau kembalilah ke halte tadi Chan. Rumahku sudah dekat. Kau akan terlambat pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. Lagipula aku yang ingin mengantarmu."

"Dasar kau ini keras kepala."

BRESSSSH

Hujan deras tiba-tiba turun

"Hei Chanyeol, ayo lari."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang melihat-lihat isi ruang tamu di rumah Baekhyun setelah mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup karena hujan dengan kaos dan celana milik Baekhyun yang berukuran paling besar.

Appa, eomma, dan noonanya sedang pergi. Jadi yang berada di rumah hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ini Chanyeol minumlah." ucap Baekhyun sambil menaruh secangkir coklat panas untuk Chanyeol di meja depan sofa

"O, gomawo Baek." Chanyeol segera duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mengambil coklat panas miliknya lalu meminumnya sedikit.

Hening..

"Hei Baek."

"Wae?"

"Apakah yeoja yang berada bersamamu di foto lama itu adalah orang yang kau sukai?"

"He? Foto yang mana?"

"Yang ditaruh di rak buku yang disitu, yeoja yang kau peluk dari belakang."

"Oh, iya, dia adalah yeoja yang kucintai setelah eommaku."

"Mwo? Siapa dia Baek? Apa dia satu sekolah dengan kita?"

Baekhyun tertawa

"Dia itu noona ku tahu, Taeyeon noona. Itu adalah foto 5 tahun yang lalu."

Chanyeol lega mendengarnya. Jangan salah, Chanyeol sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun sejak lama. Yup, mereka sebenarnya saling menyukai, hanya saja tidak ada yang berani untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku kira dia adalah yeoja yang kau suka."

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau begitu panik, kalau orang lain yang melihatmu mereka akan mengira kau suka denganku."

Baekhyun tertawa, datar, walau dalam hatinya dia ingin berharap apa yang dikatakannya itu benar

"A.. Aku.. Aku memang menyukaimu Baek."

"Eh?" Baekhyun tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya

"Aku, Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun, tidak, mungkin aku sudah mulai mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku merasakannya, tapi aku tidak suka ketika ada yeoja yang menyatakan cintanya padamu, aku tidak suka ketika kau tersenyum dengan namja atau yeoja lain. Aku tidak suka ketika kau berada di kelas yang berbeda di sekolah. Aku tidak suka ketika kau menghabiskan waktumu bersama Kyungsoo, tidak denganku. Aku tahu ini terdengar mengerikan tapi aku serius Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu, sejak lama."

Baekhyun seperti bermimpi, mencoba perlahan untuk mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Chan.. Chanyeol.. A.."

"Eumm.. Stop Baek, jangan jawab sekarang. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya."

"Tapi.. Tapi aku.." Baekhyun ingin menjawab kalau dia juga menyukai Chanyeol

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering.

"Sebentar Baekhyunna."

Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya.

"Waeyo eomma?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian ke arah televisi yang dari tadi menyala

"Tapi eomma. Aku tidak mau bertu.."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Segera Chanyeol berdiri dan menjawab telepon sekitar 8 langkah dari sofa tempatnya dan Baekhyun duduk.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Eum.. Baekhyun, aku harus segera pulang."

"Wae? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"T.. Tidak. Hanya saja aku harus mengantar sepupuku ke bandara."

"Oh.. Baiklah."

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol keluar.

"Aku sudah menelpon taksi, kau masuklah. Aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan. Eum.. Aku tunggu jawabanmu besok, di sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, mencoba menghangatkannya. Hal ini membuat pipi Baekhyun sedikit memerah.

Setelah taksi membawa Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun langsung berteriak kegirangan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

_Besok ketika di sekolah aku harus mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Chanyeol._

_._

Sore harinya

"Hei Baekhyun, boleh noona masuk?" Taeyeon mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dari luar

"Masuklah noona."

Taeyeon melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Eum.. Apa kau sudah tahu?" ucap Taeyeon sambil duduk di kasur, berhadapan dengan Baekhyun

"Tentang apa?"

"Nanti malam appa mengundang keluarga tunangan noona dengan keluarga kita."

"Tadi eomma sudah memberitahuku. Bagaimana pertemuan noona dengan dia seminggu yang lalu?"

Taeyeon tersenyum malu

"Apa dia tampan?" Senyum jahil teukir di wajah Baekhyun

"Dasar kau ini. Tapi, eum, ya dia tampan."

"Lebih tampan mana denganku?"

"Tentu saja lebih tampan nae dongsaeng."ucap Taeyeon sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas

"Sudahlah, di dahi noona sudah tertulis jelas kalau menurut noona dia lebih tampan dariku, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu kakak ipar."

Taeyeon tertawa

"Dia tidak hanya tampan, dia sangat sopan. Hanya saja sepertinya dia kurang setuju dengan pertunangan ini."

"Mungkin dia hanya belum mengenal noona, kalau dia sudah mengenal noona dia pasti akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan noonaku yang cantik ini."

Taeyeon tersenyum, kekhawatirannya sedikit terhibur oleh ucapan Baekhyun

"Dan apakah kau tahu Baekhyunna? Dia lebih muda dariku."

"Umur itu hanya angka noona, bukan untuk mengukur kedewasaan seseorang. Kalau dia lebih muda dari noona tapi dia lebih dewasa dari noona, itu tidak masalah bukan?"

"Tapi dia seumuran denganmu Baekhyunna."

"Waaah, mungkin aku bisa lebih berteman dengannya."

"Yang terakhir, dia satu sekolah denganmu."

"MWO?!"

"Yep, dia satu sekolah denganmu."

"Nugu? Nugu?"

"Rahasia."

"Katakan noonaaaa, siapa tahu aku mengenalnya."

"Nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya."

"Katakaaan, jadi aku bisa mengatakan pada noona bagaimana dia di sekolah, aku bsa menjadi mata-mata noona."

Taeyeon tersenyum jahil

"Sudahlah, nanti saja, toh nanti kau akan tahu siapa orangnya."

Baekhyun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya

Taeyeon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dongsaengnya ini

"Oh iya Baekhyunna, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum, waeyo?"

"Kau ini terus menerus menjomblo. Noona punya teman yang cantik, apa kau ingin noona kenalkan dengannya?"

"Tidak usah."

"Ayolah uri dongsaeng, noona juga ingin melihat kau punya pacar."

"Tapi aku belum ingin punya pacar noona."

"Apaa.. Jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Blush

Baekhyun tidak menjawab

"Uwaaah, jjinja Baekhyunna? Nugu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Gojitmal. Ayolah katakan pada noona dia seperti apa."

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah, dia tau betul tabiat noonanya yang tidak akan melepaskannya sampai dia menjawab pertanyaan ini

"Dia, dia satu kelas denganku."

"Oooh.. Lanjutkan."

"Dia suka bermain musik, bisa bermain gitar dan drum dengan baik, dia juga tulus, mata yang indah, senyum yang menyenangkan. Dia suka dan sering tertawa. Selain berada di kelas musik sepertiku walaupun dia berada di bagian gitar sedangkan aku berada di bagian vokal. Dia juga berada di kelas fotografi." Baekhyun teringat saat Chanyeol mengungkapkan kalau dia juga menyukai nya, membuatnya tersenyum

"Waaah, sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya Baekhyuna."

"Haiish noona, stop. Sudah keluar, aku mau menyelesaikan tugasku dulu."

"Alasan. Tapi ya sudahlah, saran noona kau harus segera menembaknya, menurut noona pasti banyak namja lain yang menginginkan punya yeojachingu seperti dia."

_Yeoja.. Bukan noona orang yang kusukai adalah.. seorang namja._

"A.. Arraseoyo noona, cepatlah keluar dan tutup pintunya."

"Oke my blushing brother." Taeyeon keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan tertawa setelah mengerjai adik satu-satunya hingga seluruh wajahnya memerah karena malu mengungkapkan seseorang yang disukainya

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Ck, sudah 10 menit aku dan keluargaku menunggu di restaurant tempat acara pertemuan tersebut terjadi. Aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan handphone dan bermain games.

"Baekhyunna mereka sudah datang."

Aku segera memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku celanaku dan mendongak penasaran dengan calon tunangan noona.

Deg

Sepertinya mirip dengan..

Maldo andwae!

Chanyeol?!

.

.

Bersambung ..

Gimana nih fic para reader ? jangan lupa review nya yaah.. :D update chapter selanjutnya bergantung sama review kalian..

Note : Aku sebenernya udah post nih fic tapi tau2 ke delete sendiri, trus waktu aku mau upload ulang ternyata nggak bisa, harus nunggu sehari lagi baru bisa,.. ada yang tau kenapa ?


End file.
